Legends:Templo Jedi
O Templo Jedi (também conhecido como Palácio dos JediStar Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center) foi a sede da Ordem Jedi desde a conclusão da Grande Guerra Sith ao Grande Purgo Jedi e durante esse tempo foi o lar de seu principal treinamento, facilidades burocráticas e dormitórios. Operado juntamente pela Ordem e pela República Galáctica, o Templo foi selado para todos menos para os Jedi e seus aliados, com muito poucas áreas públicas. O complexo seria abandonado e em grande parte destruído na época da Declaração de uma Nova Ordem, quando a Ordem Jedi foi totalmente derrotada pelo Império Galáctico. Com a ascensão da Aliança Galáctica, o Templo foi reconstruído para os Jedi reformado sob o liderança de Luke Skywalker. História A Velha República thumb|left|A entrada principal para o Templo assim como ela era em [[Legends:3.653 ABY|3.653 ABY.]]As origens do Templo Jedi de Coruscant remontam a 5.000 ABY, quando, no início da Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço, a República Galáctica concedeu uma terra para os Jedi em Coruscant em uma montanha sagrada. A República esperava pela concessão do terreno que a Ordem iria construir uma enorme fortaleza como aquelas que tinha estabelecido em Ossus, Falang Menor, e em Haashimut. No entanto, a Ordem não queria se misturar com a política da capital ou se tornar um símbolo da guerra e optou por construir apenas uma pequena enclave de meditação. Foi assim até que a Guerra Sith viu a devastação de Ossus e da Grande Biblioteca Jedi localizado lá e a Ordem decidiu restabelecer a sua academia na Pináculo Sagrado. A mando de mestres mais sábios da Ordem, os quatro mestres começaram a árdua tarefa de construir o Templo em forma de zigurate. Crescendo de forma constante pelos próximos mil anos, o Templo incorporou várias peças de obras de história e arquitetura do seu passado, incluindo azulejos, mosaicos e vitrais do complexo perdido em Ossus. Após a construção das quatro torres do Conselho Jedi, o Alto Conselho Jedi foi deslocado do seu local de reunião e permanentemente transferido para a Câmara Superior do Conselho na parte superior da torre do noroeste. À medida que a Ordem tornou-se mais e mais fortemente ligada à República que eles protegiam, a Ordem fechou algumas das suas instalações e começou a encaminhar todos os artefatos da estação Exis aos Arquivos do Templo. Depois da fracassada Jedi Conclave sobre Katarr, o Templo foi abandonado assim como os Cavaleiros Jedi restantes foram se esconder enqunato Darth Nihilus e Darth Sion começaram o Primeiro Purgo Jedi. Abandonado por apenas um breve período, os Jedi se reorganizaram e voltaram para o Templo após a derrota de ambos dos Lordes Sith.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Nos próximos 300 anos, o Templo serviu como um aviso luminoso dos Jedi da galáxia, auxiliando a doente República durante a tentativa da Grande Guerra Galáctica. Foi no auge desse conflito que o Império Sith voltou para a galáxia conhecida e atacou o Templo durante o Saque de Coruscant em 3.653 ABY. Marchando até o portão do Templo, um grupo de ataque dos Sith liderado por Darth Malgus entrou no Templo e abateu a principal linha de defesa do complexo, a fim de desligar a rede de segurança da cidade galáctica. Uma vez desligada, a frota Sith abriu fogo sobre o Templo, destruindo as suas torres e deixando-as em ruínas. thumb|Um [[Legends:Jedi|Jedi e um Sith durante o Saque de Coruscant.]]Após a assinatura do Tratado de Coruscant, o Senado Galáctico votou para adiar a reconstrução do Templo Jedi por tempo indeterminado devido à falta de fundos. Logo depois, o Grande Mestre Zym foi anonimamente convocado para as ruínas do Templo para receber uma mensagem importante. Descobrindo que a Comandante Gin Lesl estava no local, Zym supos que ela estava preparada para lhe dizer algo. No entanto, ela estava tão confusa como o Jedi Kel Dor. Foi nesse ponto, que o caçador de recompensas Braden revelou que ele tinha informações sobre o assalto do Sith em Envoy e subsequente a morte do Mestre Dar'Nala. Comandante Lesl estava confusa sobre o motivo por que ela havia sido convocada perante Braden. Manejando seu sabre de luz, Zym exigiu que Braden lhe permite-se prendê-lo; Braden recusou e atacou, matando o Grande Mestre Jedi e deixando os dois corpos entre os escombros.Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order Após a derrota do Império Sith, a Ordem foi capaz de reconstruir o Templo Jedi. A expansão ao longo dos próximos três milênios, com adições importantes início por volta de 3.500 ABY, viu a conclusão dos Arquivos Jedi cerca de 2.519 ABY, outra adição em 2.000 ABY, e a reconstrução do Templo em Speyer, em 1.019 ABY . Foi só depois da derrota da Irmandade das Trevas durante a Nova Guerra Sith e o fim da Idade das Trevas da República que o Templo veria a conclusão com a reorientação da Ordem na Reforma de Ruusan. Consolidando a maioria de seus esforços em Coruscant, a Ordem desmantelou o Exército da Luz e começou a se afastar dos ensinamentos militaristas que sobraram da guerra com os Sith. Acreditando que os Sith estavam extintos, a Ordem e a República entraram em um momento de paz e de prosperidade conhecido como a Idade de Ouro. Sem o conhecimento dos Jedi, o Templo foi infiltrado por um dos Sith do passado, após a Reforma. Darth Zannah, aprendiz de Darth Bane, vasculhou os arquivos sob o disfarce de Padawan Nalia Adollu a fim de encontrar uma cura para a orbalisks que estava matando seu mestre. Descobrindo a Sith tarde demais, uma força-tarefa foi enviada para derrotar os Sith em Tython. A missão falhou, mas foi erradamente considerada um sucesso e os Sith conseguiram evitar a detecção Jedi pelos próximos mil anos.Darth Bane: Rule of Two A queda dos Jedi thumb|left|O Templo Jedi, do jeito que permaneceu por quase um milênio.Nos seguintes milênios de paz, a Ordem Jedi foi ameaçada por uma nova escuridão. O futuro tornou-se ainda mais nebuloso que o usual, o Alto Conselho não pode prever eventos ou sentir distúrbios como uma vez ele pôde. Foi durante este tempo de preocupação na Ordem Jedi que o Templo tornou-se propenso a um ataque.Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones Primeiro, o Templo esteve sob assédio em 44 ABY quando uma série de roubos artomentou o complexo. O Alto Conselho Jedi ordenou que os mestres Qui-Gon Jinn e Tahl descobrissem o ladrão e o apresentassem perante o Conselho, para julgamento. Variando de túnicas desfiadas a sabres de luz desaparecidos, a ameaça tornou-se mais séria quando os Cristais de Cura de Fogo desapareceram. Ainda mais extremo, ele soube atrávez da Sala das Mil Fontes que um atentado foi feito contra a vida do Grande Mestre Jedi Yoda. Quando Yoda saiu ileso do Templo foi golpeado com o medo que suas paredes já não eram uma proteção contra ataques''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path. Quando foi descoberto que o aprendiz Bruck Chun estava trabalhando em aliança com o misterioso intruso, o Jedi Negro Xanatos, Mestres Jinn and Tahl começaram a refletir sobre quais eram as veradeiras intenções de Xanatos. Coletando informações de Mestre Yoda, os dois investigadores Jedi deduziram que o Jedi Negro estava atrás do Tesouro do Templo. Planejando a criação de uma armadilha, Jinn e seu Padawan conseguiram seduzir Xanatos e Chun para o topo da Torre do Alto Conselho. Enquanto Qui-Gon foi capaz de proteger o Templo Jedi e recuperar os Cristais de Cura, Xanatos escapou para a desgraça da Ordem por um tempo, enquanto Chun foi derrotado por Kenobi e acidentalmente morto, tendo caído de cachoeira na Sala das Mil Fontes.Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' Onze anos mais tarde, como a Força cresceu mais e mais, O Alto Conselho Jedi despachou seis de seus membros, juntamente com vários outros membros da Ordem para pôr fim à Revolta Yinchorri. Aproveitando a ausência dos membros do Alto Conselho, o misterioso Lorde Negro dos Sith Darth Sidious comandou um assalto ao Templo. A contratação de um grupo terrorista de Yinchorri silenciosamente desembarcou no Templo Ziggurat e entrou pela Atrium para a Torre do Alto Conselho. Dentro, os invasores encontraram o sector do alojamento abandonado e acabaram se reunindo com um grupo de Jedi liderados pelo Grande Mestre Jedi Yoda. Enquanto os Yinchorri atacaram, os Jedi foram capazes de derrotar todos eles, sofrendo apenas a morte de Jude Rozess e Tieren Nie-Tan.Jedi Council: Acts of War thumb|As torres ao por-do-sol.Quando o Alto Conselho tomou conhecimento de um ressurgimento Sith após a Invasão de Naboo, a aparição e posteriormente morte de Darth Maul, eles começaram a se preparar para um confronto inevitável. Atualizaram os hangares da Torre do Conselho durante a Crise Separatista para abrigar o novo Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor da Ordem, o Conselho chamou a oposição do grupo de Inquérito do Povo. Exigindo que o Conselho liberasse seus relatórios financeiros, eles iriam ganhar mais combustível durante a "Baby Ludi" caso da custódia, quando uma mulher Ord Thoden acusou a Ordem de seqüestro de sua filha, Ludi Billane. Acampando fora da entrada principal do Templo Jedi, o inquérito viu movimento à escalada, quando um grupo de estudantes da Universidade de Coruscant violou o Segundo Atrium, a entrada do público durante a madrugada. Como dois Padawans tentaram acalmar os alunos desordeiros que estavam jogando bombas graffiti através do Atrium, mestres Koon e Mundi rapidamente eliminaram os manifestantes com um truque mental Jedi. Os estudantes, então, foram algemados e entregues às autoridades do Judiciário e levados embora . Quando o Alto Conselho decidiu transportar a criança em questão para a Kamparas Training Facility, os manifestantes que acamparam fora do complexo por meses começaram um manifestação liderada por Firris Palbert. Na tentativa de provocar os Jedi, o grupo gritou em alto-megafones, mas só foram encontradas pelo Judiciário Cerisa Vosengoor, que rejeitou os pedidos da tirania Jedi . Quando as Guerras Clônicas eclodiram por toda a galáxia, o Templo tornou-se um centro importante de planejamento militar, pois os Jedi assumiram o manto de general dentro do Grande Exército da República. Com os Jedi Comandantes agora revendo e avaliando todos os planos de batalha e as grandes campanhas militares, o Alto Conselho estava em constantes comunicações com o Gabinete do Chanceler Supremo. Chanceler Palpatine e vários senadores fariam várias visitas ao Templo durante a guerra, um evento que foi, no máximo, um tempo incomum de pré-guerra. O Templo começou a mostrar sinais de desgaste com o tempo, uma vez que a dedicação ao polimento de pisos de mármore e limpeza das calhas bronzium do exterior foi desviada para as tarefas mais urgentes, tais como manutenção de veículos espaciais da Ordem''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith (romance). Darth Sidious continuaria a causar problemas para o Templo durante a guerra. Dez meses em guerra, o Conde Dooku, Chefe de Estado da Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes, levou seu exército droide ao Templo em uma missão para destruir os Arquivos Jedi de valor inestimável. O Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker estava no Templo quando o Sith liderava o exército nos Arquivos e o Jedi foi capaz de matar Acolyte Trenox e derrotar os droides C-B3 cortosis, batalha que procurou destruir os Stacks. Enquanto Skywalker estava ocupado com os droides, Dooku foi capaz de roubar um holocron precioso do depósito de conhecimento e fugiu do templo ilesoStar Wars: The New Droid Army. A Biblioteca do Templo logo depois viria a ser atacada pelos caçadores de recompensas contratados pelos Sith: Cad Bane e Cato Parasitti. Usando esquemas fornecidos por Sidious, Bane contornou as defesas do exterior e foi capaz de navegar pelo sistema de ventilação com a ajuda de Parasitti, que estava na Biblioteca sob o disfarce de Mestre Enisence Ord. Enquanto Parasitti seria capturado pela Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Bane foi capaz de distrair os outros Jedi, dentre os quais se encontrava o joven padawan Yan Carrick , tempo suficiente para ele entrar nos Vault Holocron e escapar do planeta com um holocronHolocron Heist. thumb|left|O Templo Jedi em ruínas após o ataque da 501ª Legião de Darth VaderEm 19 ABY após a Batalha de Coruscant e dos trabalhos realizados pelo Judiciário Capitão Dyne, o Alto Conselho chegou a suspeitar do Gabinete do Chanceler Supremo e ligaram Darth Sidious para influenciar o Chanceler. O Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker acabou descobrindo, após a derrota do General Grievous em Utapau, que o Chanceler Palpatine e Darth Sidious eram a mesma pessoa. Indo remover o Sith do cargo, Mestres Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto e Saesee Tiin deixaram o Templo sob os cuidados de Mestra Shaak Ti e Jurokk. Desligando todos os faróis de navegação e luzes de sinalização, armando todos os Padawans mais velhos e selando todas as portas de explosão, o Templo estava preparado para um ataque Sith. O duelo com o Sith azedou, no entanto, assim que o Jedi Skywalker traiu seus mestres e ajudou Sidious no assassinato do Mestre Windu. Sidious ordenou que Skywalker, agora Darth Vader, o Lorde Negro dos Sith, invadisse o Templo, com o apoio da 501ª Legião. Marchando sobre os degraus do Templo, Vader matou o inocente Jurokk e começou o massacre brutal de todos os Jedi presentes. Enquanto muitos Jedi estavam morrendo ao redor da galáxia, como parte da Ordem 66, a parte mais brilhante da Ordem morreu no Templo. Vader invadiu os arquivos e matou a chefe Bibliotecária Jocasta Nu, pois ela recusou o acesso ao farol do TemploStar Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith (video game). Jedi Cin Drallig levou um grupo de younglings e Padawans no quarto Fountain, mas foi incapaz de defender-se do número de tiros blaster. Embora muitos Jedi e funcionários do Templo morreram dentro do Templo naquela noite, a Mestre Jedi Shaak TiThe Force Unleashed (romance)'' levou um refúgio de um grupo de alguns Padawans e seus mestres. Mestre Kazdan Paratus foi outro Jedi que escapou do Templo de forma segura, fugindo para Raxus Prime para viver na loucura por não ter salvado o Templo. Protegendo o edifício, Vader informou o seu novo mestre antes de ser enviado para Mustafar para abate do Conselho Separatista ali posicionado. Abandono thumb|Os corredores do Templo Jedi depois do assalto imperial Na sequência da Declaração de uma Nova Ordem e a ascensão do Império Galáctico, os Sith usaram o Templo como uma armadilha. Transmitiram um sinal falso para os Jedi sobreviventes dizendo-lhes para voltar ao Templo pois as Guerras Clônicas estavam acabadas; o Império planejou executar os sobreviventes da Ordem 66 quando eles voltassem para sua casa. Felizmente para os Jedi remanescentes, o Grande Mestre Jedi Yoda e Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi haviam sido resgatados pelo senador Bail Organa e decidiram voltar para o Templo e desativar o aviso. Entraram através de um hangar no subnível, mataram o Esquadrão Cinco Decoy e fizeram seu caminho através do Templo até chegarem ao posto de segurança central, onde eles foram capazes de alterar o aviso para avisar os sobreviventes para correrem e se esconderem. Kenobi investigou os holos de segurança e confirmou o seu pior medo: o homem por trás do abate foi Anakin Skywalker, seu ex-aluno e amigo. O dois Jedi se separaram, a fim de caçar os dois Sith e derrotá-los, nenhum dos dois conseguiu, mas Vader foi extremamente ferido. Darth Vader seria enviado de volta ao Templo por seu mestre, a fim de recuperar os holocrons Sith armazenados lá. Vader sabia que este era um teste de sua vontade e se ele pudesse passar pelo Templo da Força-impregnada sem ceder aos horrores forjados lá, ele seria elogiado. Vader foi acompanhado pelo Chefe da Inteligência Imperial Armanda Isard, cujos homens haviam detectado um hacker nos arquivos. Darth Vader suspeitou de que eram fugitivos do Purgo Roan Shryne e Olee Starstone. Enquanto Isard obteve a localização dos dois Jedi, Vader não foi capaz de chegar a eles antes que eles fugissem novamente''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader. Os imperiais provaram-se ineptos na detecção de outros hackers como Padawan Ekria, que foi capaz de invadir um banco de dados e excluir todos os registros de si mesma e de seus companheiros Padawans Drake Lo'gaan e ZonderEvasive Action: Recruitment. Jedi e Sith não foram os únicos visitantes do Templo após o seu abandono. Capitão Gregar Typho, o antigo guarda-costas da falecida senadora Padmé Amidala, invadiu o Templo, numa tentativa de descobrir a causa de sua morte. Enquanto vasculhava a Biblioteca do Templo Jedi, Typho encontrou a caçadora de recompensas Aurra Sing, que estava procurando detalhes sobre o paradeiro do Jedi Jax Pavan no Templo. No resultando do duelo, Sing ficou inconsciente e Typho escapou ileso, mas sem saber da causa da morte de AmidalaCoruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows. thumb|left|[[Legends:Ferus Olin|Ferus Olin e Trever Flume entram no Templo para encontrar a rumorosa "prisão Jedi".]]Com o Templo Jedi amplamente limpo de todas as informações valiosas pelos Adeptos do lado sombrio da Força, o Império manteve uma pequena presença para manter as defesas em caso de uma invasão Jedi. O Grande Inquisidor Malorum montou seu escritório no Templo, operando a partir de antigos aposentos do Grande Mestre Jedi. Enquanto Malorum estava reunido com Darth Vader nos níveis principais do Templo, ex-Jedi Ferus Olin e seu amigo Trever Flume infiltraram em seu escritório e começaram a procurar informações sobre Polis Massa à procura de Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, que havia ordenado a missão. Eventualmente Malorum e Vader voltaram para o escritório e, sem outra escolha, Olin e Flume pularam pela janela e conseguiram escapar para o submundo de Coruscant. Pouco depois, Olin retornou ao Templo, desta vez com a Mestre Fy-Tor-Ana acompanhando-o e Flume. Usando o conhecimento de Mestre Ana do Templo durante as Guerras Clônicas, os três foram capazes de utilizar uma escotilha de manutenção para se infiltrar no nível de armazenamento. Enquanto procuravam por uma rumorosa prisão Jedi, o grupo descobre que, na verdade, nenhuma prisão existia, simplesmente uma grande câmara de armazenamento cheia com sabres de luz de seus irmãos e irmãs Jedi mortos e um sensor de movimento que iria convocar stormtroopers a sua posição. Fugindo através do Templo, o grupo descobriu que o complexo iria implodir usando um dispositivo colocado no núcleo do Templo pelo Inquisitor Malorum. Recusando-se a deixar o Templo para ser totalmente destruído, Flume e os Jedi correram para o núcleo do reator do Templo e, usando os talentos de Flume com explosivos, foram capazes de desativar a arma. Embora sua missão parecia um sucesso, Olin foi capturado por stormtroopers antes que ele pudesse seguir Ana e Flume para a segurança.The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' Embora Olin tenha conseguido escapar da custódia Sith vários meses depois, ele estava lutando com os poderes de um holocron Sith que lhe tinha sido dado por Darth Sidious. Retornando ao Templo para descobrir a verdade por trás da suposta líder da Resistência Chama, Olin percebeu que a mulher estava realmente trabalhando para o Império. Olin tentou contactar os membros da Resistência que estavam reunidos com a traidora, mas foi incapaz de evitar os seus abates. Antes de fugir do Templo, Olin foi confrontado pelo temido Lorde Sith Darth Vader. O confronto entre Vader levou Olin às Câmaras do Alto Conselho e Olin foi cortado na torre no Alto Conselho. Acreditando que Olin estava morto, Vader deixou o Templo e seu corpo para apodrecer, mas Olin estava vivo e escapou do Templo para o tempo final''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning. A atividade no Templo lentamente diminuiu para apenas um pequeno grupo de soldados encarregados de controlar a entrada de intrusos. Completamente seguro, o Imperador Palpatine alterou algumas áreas para incentivar a idéia de que a antiga Ordem era de fato uma ameaça cruel e malévola o tempo todo. Dados arquivados foram mudados para fazer os Mestres Jedi aparecem tão corruptos quanto os líderes separatistas, e estátuas Sith ainda mais desacreditados da Ordem. Toda essa a propaganda foi criada, em antecipação de visitas guiadas de Palpatine através do Templo - uma honra reservada para os mais altos dirigentes do Império e a elite-da-elite. Posicionados em cada entrada, Shadow stormtroopers protegeram tesouros do Templo sob o comando dos Imperial Sentinelas.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (video game)'' thumb|280px|Starkiller entra nas ruínas da Torre do Primeiro ConhecimentoEm 2 ABY, depois de anos da imperturbável ruína, Darth Vader enviou seu aprendiz secreto, Starkiller, ao Templo para completar os Testes Jedi. Em sua primeira missão, Starkiller derrotou as tropas posicionadas nas diversas etapas do Templo e confrontou o simulacro de Lorde Sith Darth Desolous na Câmara Testes Jedi. Lutando contra a ilusão, o assassino saiu vitorioso e deixou o Templo antes que mais reforços chegassem. Logo depois, Starkiller retornou e invadiu os Arquivos Jedi para completar o Teste de Introvisão antes de caçar a indescritível Jedi Mestra Shaak Ti. Nos Arquivos, Starkiller duelou com um simulacro de Darth Phobos e superou seus truques de ilusão antes de derrotá-la. Vários meses depois, Starkiller voltou para o Templo Jedi para terminar os seus Testes, mas desta vez ele iria fazê-lo em sua própria iniciativa, não sob as ordens de Lord Vader. Durante esta missão no Templo, Starkiller entrou na Torre do Primeiro Conhecimento e derrotou as tropas posicionadas no interior. Entrou na Câmara do Holocron, Starkiller foi ordenado pelo Guardião do Portão de um grande holocron para mergulhar nas profundezas do Templo e completar o Teste do Espírito. Dentro das ruínas do porão do Templo, o assassino foi capaz de derrotar um espelho de si mesmo e deixou o Templo pela terceira e última vez. Como um símbolo do que acontece com aqueles que desafiam o Império, o Templo sobreviveria passado a destruição da Segunda Estrela da Morte, 23 anos após o seu abandono inicial''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi. Com a capital nas mãos da Nova República, Luke Skywalker viajou para o antigo edifício, a fim de aprender o que podia de sua herança perdida. Uma vez que Skywalker decidiu reviver a Ordem, ele convidou um de seus alunos, Tionne Solusar, para restaurar os arquivos para a sua antiga glória e adicionar informações da Guerra Civil Galáctica. Eventualmente, as cinco torres do Templo desmoronaram durante a catástrofe com Lusankya e foram retiradas; os seus lugares foram preenchidos com um novo enclave que serviu de maneira diplomática e um campo de treinamento para novos Jedi, longe do Jedi Praxeum em Yavin 4Dark Tide II: Ruin. Foi aqui que Skywalker realizou a sua cerimônia de casamento com a Mestra Mara Jade SkywalkerStar Wars: Union. A instalação permaneceria em uso até que a Ordem foi forçada a se esconder quando os Yuuzhan Vong invadiram a galáxia e capturaram CoruscantStar by Star. 300px|O Templo na reocupação da [[Legends:Nova Ordem Jedi|Nova Ordem Jedi|left|thumb]]Durante a guerra, o Mestre Skywalker e a Cavaleira Tahiri Veila viajaram para Coruscant "formado-por-Vong" depois de receber uma visão sombria. Ao longo de suas viagens ao longo da superfície do planeta, a equipe Jedi foi levada as ruínas do Templo por uma figura perturbada conhecida aos Coruscanti; ele tinha escravizado como Lord Nyax. Entre as ruínas do Templo, os Jedi encontraram escravos de Nyax trabalhando duro: estavam destruindo as velhas estruturas que encerravam o Força anexo no coração do Pináculo Sagrado. Determinados a evitar um desastre na Força, os Jedi envolveram Nyax em uma batalha acirrada que viu a destruição do complexo, outrora poderoso. Alimentado pela fonte ilimitada que foi o Pináculo Sagrado, todos os quatro combatentes foram igualados. Eventualmente, Veila foi capaz de lesar Nyax tendo diminuído a sua presença na Força, tempo suficiente para chegar perto do Jedi Negro. Veila perfurou profundamente a armadura de Nyax, causando-lhe a perda da batalha. Antes que ele pudesse levantar-se novamente, dois guerreiros Yorik-et abriram fogo contra ele e o mataram. Antes de sua morte, Nyax imbuíu seu ódio e desespero no Pináculo Sagrado, turvando as energias provenientes da Força em seu pico.Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' Dentro de algumas semanas depois da morte de Nyax, o Jedi Jacen Solo foi perseguido até as ruínas do Templo pelos guerreiros Yuuzhan Vong. Conseguindo entrar dentro de uma área que ainda estava de pé, ele foi capaz de sentir as energias escuras do lugar. Ele foi resgatado da morte certa pelo sua professora adotada, a misteriosa Vergere. Guiando Solo através das ruínas, Vergere o levou a uma sala mal iluminada. No teto abobadado, estavam pendurados globos brilhantes que revelaram dezenas de guerreiros Yuuzhan Vong. Solo se baseou nas energias da Força, que estava carregados com o lado sombrio, a fim de destruir a sala, derrubando o teto da sala e esmagando os guerreiros Yuuzhan Vong. Quebrados e feridos, Vergere perguntou Jacen por que o fez, se o Jedi apoiam paz, eles iriam, conscientemente, construir seu Templo em um nexo do lado sombrio. Sonegando informações da luta com Nyax, e ignorando os acontecimentos da Ordem 66, Vergere manipulou Solo, dizendo-lhe que não havia lado claro ou escuro e, portanto, o nexo manteve nenhuma aliança.Traitor Reconstrução Após a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, o Chefe de Estado da Aliança Galáctica, Cal Omas, ordenou que um novo Templo fosse erguido para a Ordem Jedi. Usando blueprints recuperados dos Arquivos Jedi arruinados, a Autoridade de Reconstrução construiu o novo templo quase exatamente como ele tinha ficado várias décadas antes. No entanto, a estrutura não faltava suas diferenças. Um transparisteel novo e uma pirâmide foram construídos sobre o exterior, incluindo as torres do Conselho Jedi dentro dela''Bloodlines. Muitos no Alto Conselho reformado temeram que a determinação de preservar o passado foi um sinal de que os Jedi não poderiam seguir em frente e seriam, mais uma vez, ferramentas do governo, ao invés de uma homenagem digna de sua antiga Ordem. Depois de anos vigiando Coruscant permanetemente, o Templo foi conquistado em 130 DBY e foi rebatizado de Templo dos Sith depois que Darth Krayt e sua Nova Ordem Sith assumiram o controle do Império Galáctico. Com as pirâmides transparisteel arrancadas, Krayt redesenhou o Templo para que sua aparência causasse medo e obediência forçada. Da pirâmide de pedra central subia constantemente uma fumaça enchendo a Delegacia com uma poluição triste.Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Parte 2'' Posteriormente, foi retomado pela Aliança Galáctica e pela Nova Ordem Jedi em 138 DBY. Layout e arquitetura em silêncio que se deslocavam sobre suas tarefas diárias.]] Localizado numa área estrategicamente isolada em Coruscant, o Templo repousava sobre um grande bloco na cidade no recinto do Templo, construído na encosta da Pináculo Sagrado. A estrutura maciça que subiu mais de um quilômetro acima dos telhados circundantes, o Templo tinha a aparência de uma fortaleza, mas foi realmente um lugar de meditação e de suave reflexão. Erguido no auge do Pináculo Sagrado, o Templo foi o centro do Tribunal do Templo e foi acessado principalmente pela Via Processional, uma larga avenida. Cinco torres coroavam a estrutura; quatro torres menores do Conselho Jedi, localizado nas laterais do complexo, em torno de uma torre mais alta: Tranquillity central. A forma de zigurate do edifício, juntamente com as cinco torres, foi projetado para simbolizar a escalada de um Jedi para a iluminação através da Força. O Templo podia ser dividido em alas ou quartos para fins administrativos, embora para os Jedi, o Templo era uma entidade unificada e utilizada por quase todos os membros desde a sua concepção até o Grande Purgo Jedi. Cada setor foi coroado pela torre do Conselho, que tinha autoridade sobre as câmaras especificadas no setor do Templo. O bairro do noroeste do Templo foi supervisionado pelo Conselho do Primeiro Conhecimento, um corpo que funcionou até a Academia Jedi de Coruscant. Localizada neste setor, a Academia teve a participação de cada membro da Ordem, enquanto a graduação veio em cima de um iniciado de seleção para a formação contínua por um Mestre Jedi"The Clone Wars Campaign Guide". No setor sudoeste, o Alto Conselho Jedi manteve a sua sede e abrigava os escritórios da Jedi Service Corps. O coração diplomático da Ordem, esta área também abrigava muitos centros de treinamento para a prática de combate com sabres de luz, juntamente com a câmara de construção de sabres de luz, onde os Jedi poderiam construir ou reparar seus sabres de luz com a ajuda de um especialista em armas. Embora a maioria do Templo foi restrito aos membros da Ordem, a área nordeste sob o Conselho de Redesignação foi dedicada ao Centro Público. Localizada no bairro do sudeste estava a sede administrativa da Ordem, uma área com muitos jardins decorados e escritórios utilizados pelo Conselho da Reconciliação. As torres thumb|right|260px|As cinco torres do Templo Jedi Totalmente reconstruídas em 1019 ABY como parte da última grande expansão do complexo do Templo, as cinco torres foram apoiadas por uma substância com muita tração, conhecido como magnata, que ajudou no apoio da fina estrutura das torres. A torre central e mais alta, conhecida como Torre da Tranquilidade, foi construída sobre o último pico visível do Pináculo Sagrado e era a estrutura mais alta por quilômetros. Tradicionalmente a torre mais importante, Tranquilidade manteu a câmara mais sagrada no complexo que guardou os textos antigos dos fundadores Jedi, alguns dos quais sobreviventes de OssusThe Clone Wars: Wild Space. A Torre da Tranquilidade continha o Hall da Cavalaria perto de sua cúpula, câmaras de meditação mais abaixo, grandes estátuas memoriais dos Jedi mais reverenciados, sustentadois na torre por almofadas repulsorlift, então o pico da montanha ao redor do qual o Templo foi construído. O pico foi cercado por uma sacada de meditação com uma sacada mais baixo apresentando uma série de holo-descrições da história da Ordem. Os menores younglings foram trazidos aqui por seus mestres para sua primeira introdução ao conhecimento Jedi. A partir deste ponto, as antigas capelas de meditação do Pináculo Sagrado eram acessíveis através de pontes de pedra, passagem que levou profundamente ao núcleo da montanha. Na encosta norte se localizava a Câmara de Conclave, um lugar que sediou um conclave anual onde os Jedi periféricos relataram eventos importantes ao Alto Conselho. Coroado com um conjunto de antenas de alto ganho de transmissão, as torres serviram como um meio para o centro de comunicação para ficar em contato com os milhares de mundos distantes através das estrelas. O Comando Jedi foi baseado fora das torres durante as Guerras Clônicas e manteve uma Sala de Situação em cada um com uma conexão constante com a HoloNet. O grande Centro de Planejamento de operações abaixo da Câmara do Conselho era uma sala ao ar livre com um holomap sobre a qual hotspots por toda a galáxia poderiam ser analisados pelos Conselhos. A torre sudoeste conhecida como a Torre do Alto Conselho era o lar para o Alto Conselho Jedi, o corpo governante de toda a Ordem. A torre noroeste ocupou o lugar de reunião do Conselho do Primeiro Conhecimento, os líderes da academia Jedi em Coruscant. Através deste Pináculo estava a Torre do Conselho de Redesignação, a partir do qual o Conselho lidou com a organização do trabalho para os jovens Iniciados que não tinham sido escolhidos por Mestres Jedi para tornar-se aprendizes. No sudeste desta torre estava a Torre da Reconciliação; o Conselho que estava assentado nestas câmaras procurou encontrar soluções pacíficas para as disputas políticas em toda a República. Templo Ziggurat thumb|left|250px|O Templo ZigguratTendo o Pináculo Sagrado expandido exteriormente várias vezes ao longo dos milênios, o Templo Ziggurat pode ser dissecado em conchas para ver a história do lugar. Diretamente ao redor do Pináculo Sagrado estavam as antigas câmaras de meditação e estruturas simples de pedra que formavam o enclave original. Como a Delegacia do Templo subiu para níveis modernos e do Tribunal do Templo tomou forma, a Ordem construiu para fora e para cima erguendo prédios imponentes de pedra que serviam como espaço para escritórios e dormitórios. A antiga biblioteca e as salas de estudo foram construídas acima da entrada principal, uma câmara monolítica onde as estátuas de bronzium alinhavam na entrada principal do mezanino. Conforme o tempo passava, as estruturas de pedra foram cobertas com uma camada escura de durasteel exterior que incorporou as pedras vermelhas, dando ao templo uma aparência escura e sedada do exterior. Na construção da Sala das Mil Fontes, o teto refletia o céu de um mundo com jardins terrestres, e outros Jardins de Meditação traziam ao Templo um sentido redescoberto da natureza e da harmonia não encontrado em outro lugar no mundo de Coruscant. O nível do lago, e o zoológico expansivo sob o Templo trouxe lugares adicionais de beleza natural e estudo para salas do Templo . O Centro de Detenção foi construído acima da sala das Fontes e usado para conter os Lordes Sith e suas criaturas que correram desenfreados durante a era da primitiva República. Arquitetos do Templo trouxeram materiais recuperados de Ossus que tinham sido armazenados na estação Exis e incorporou-as no projeto do Templo. As telhas de mármore foram colocadas em salas e câmaras, enquanto uma parte dos vitrais recuperados foram colocados na Passarela Meditativa que corria o perímetro da base do Templo. thumb|250px|Um dos mezaninos passando na base do Templo Ziggurat.Embora houvesse muitos ataques no Templo durante os primeiros anos da República, ele continuaria a ser restaurado e reconstruído mais forte do que antes. Após a reconstrução do Templo em 3500 ABY, várias décadas depois do Saque de Coruscant, o Templo foi mais uma vez o lar para a Ordem e sua academia que tinha sido transferida para terra natal da Ordem, Tython. Reformulada de tesouros arquitectónicos, a velha biblioteca e as salas de seu estudo foram transformadas em um museu de história do Templo e em um salão de banquetes formal depois que os Arquivos Jedi foram estabelecidos em 2519 ABY. A estrutura do Templo continuou a se expandir durante 2000 ABY e, eventualmente, os pináculos do Templo foram reconstruídos em 1019 ABY, sinalizando o fim de todas as grandes expansões do Templo. O pálido exterior em pedra terminado, o Templo agora brilhava como um farol luminoso de esperança e um lembrete da força firme da Ordem. Estátuas, monumentos e jardins cobriram o telhado do Zigurate, juntamente com praças amplas e abertas que dobraram como plataformas de pouso para diplomatas que visitavam o Templo. Lanternins foram incorporados ao telhado para permitir que a luz natural derramasse nas salas do Templo e jardins, enquanto o resto do Templo foi iluminado com um pano macio, com uma luz suave e azul. O setor do alojamento do Templo foi criado para que os quartos pudessem ser ajustados para fazer com que Jedi de diferentes espécies se sentissem confortáveis através do uso de adaptadores atmosféricos especializados.Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force Como parte do Corpo de Serviços Jedi de operações de pesquisa, o Corpo Agrícola manteve extensos laboratórios no Templo. O Corpo Médico teve uma presença no Hall da Cura, com uma turbolift expressa que ligava o Templo para a Centro Médico da República. O Hall da Cura foi o lugar onde os curandeiros Jedi praticavam as técnicas mais sagradas da Ordem, salvando a vida de incontáveis Jedi ao longo dos anos. thumb|250px|left|A [[Legends:Entrada Principal do Templo Jedi|entrada principal em 19 ABY.]]Nos anos que antecederam as Guerras Clônicas, observou-se que o Templo, Parteicularmente o exterior, estava sofrendo de negligência. Descamação da pintura era evidente em torno do meio a níveis mais baixos e longas listras verdes das calhas bronzium escorriam pelas paredes inclinadas. Corrosão eletroquímica estava ocorrendo onde folhas de metal moldadas tinham perdido buffers de isolamento catódica. A arquitetura maciça do Templo era capaz de esconder muitas das janelas transparisteel, imbuídas de permem para ajudar a manter um equilíbrio constante de gravidade, e varandas que provinham da estrutura. O sistema de ventilação do Templo canalizou todo o ar de fora através de escudos de energia protegidos por aberturas que estavam escondidas em uma saliência perto do telhado. Questões de canalizações foram resolvidas através de formas de água municipal, com pequenos nichos para o acesso à maquinários construídos nas paredes dos túneis. Durante a Crise Separatista, os hangares da Torre foram remodelados e ampliados para casa Delta-7 Aethersprite interceptores e, posteriormente, o modelo Eta-2 Actis interceptor. thumb|right|250px|Um dos corredores cavernosos do Templo Jedi.Quando a guerra eclodiu em torno dele, o Templo conseguiu manter alguma normalidade. Os jardins no último andar continuaram a alimentar a Ordem através de refeitórios e cozinhas. Localizados próximo da Torre da Reconciliação estavam os jardins supervisionado pelo Mestre Yoland Fee. Todos os alimentos que Fee não conseguia fazer crescer foram enviados ao Templo por empresas de alimentos e entregues em hangares de nível inferior. A academia Jedi realizou um Torneio anual de Aprendizes, juntamente com outros testes especiais abertos a todos os membros da Ordem em uma arena de disputa especializada. Os testes realizados aqui foram usados para monitorar as capacidades dos alunos, assim como expô-los à Jedi procurando candidatos com potencial para tomarem como Padawan. Quando o Templo foi invadido e destruído, a arquitetura interior foi ridicularizada e repleto de tiros blaster. Pisos de mármore estavam rachados e estantes derrubadas. Os stormtroopers estacionados no Templo tinham áreas bloqueadas pela montagem de grandes blastdoors, que isolaram todos menos o próprio Imperador. Do lado de fora, o Templo simplesmente parecia uma casca queimada de si mesma, um testemunho de luta contra o Império. Aparições *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 3: Uncertain Surrender'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Darkness Shared'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Jedi—The Dark Side 1'' *''Star Wars: Jedi—The Dark Side 5'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 1'' *''The Secret of Tet-Ami'' *''Yaddle's Tale: The One Below'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' novel *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' comic *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' junior novel * *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Heart of Fire'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Jedi Quest 3'' *''Jedi Quest 4'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest'' series *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' junior novel *''Precipice'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic, Parte 1'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * *''In Triplicate'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Parte 1'' * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 6: The Starcrusher Trap'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Honor Bound'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Sithisis'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' * * *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' junior novel *''Evil Eyes'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Exile'' *''Inferno'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' }} Aparições não-caonicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Nobody's Perfect'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' Fontes thumb|O interior do Templo Jedi. *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (livro de referência)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * *''Book of Sith: secrets from the Dark Side'' * Notas e referências }} Links externos * Categoria:Edifícios governamentais de Coruscant Categoria:Nexos da Força Categoria:Lugares no Templo Jedi